A Chance At Love
by loveoutloud3
Summary: this is my 1st fanfic play. Everybody has a chance to find love, even if it takes a long time or it happens right away. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, just the fantasies (: there are a few of my OC's in this play...this play is dedicated to my best friend. WARNING: strong language and yaoi moments
1. Chapter 1

A Chance At Love, by: Noemi Garcia

character list:

-main characters: Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Sam and Mimi

-minor characters: Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha and Tien

Act 1 Scene 1: -July 8, 2018. Sunday morning in Capsule Corp, Vegeta and Trunks are training in the gravity chamber while

Bulma is getting everything ready for Trunks's 13th birthday party.-

Bulma: *sighs* I wish they would stop training for 5min. I'm getting tired of having to do everything on my own. Today I'll forgive Trunks

for not helping since it's his birthday, but Vegeta...he's going to hear it from me (Vegeta enters)

Vegeta: What are you blabbering about now woman ?

Bulma: Vegeta ! I'm tired of doing everything myself. All you ever do is train.-crosses her arms- At least help me finish preparing for our son's

party

Vegeta: *anger* STOP PESTERING ME ME WOMAN ! I TRAIN TO SAVE THIS DAMN PLANET ! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND KAKKOROT, I WOULD OF

BLOWN UP THIS SILLY PLANET !

Bulma: and meeting me is a bad thing ?

Vegeta: *blushes* shut up woman-leaves-

Bulma: men..-shakes her head-

(in the gravity chamber, Trunks is still inside)

Trunks: huh ? -looks around- where did Dad go ? *thinking* maybe he left to go eat and shower..that's normal, so whatever

Bulma: *yells* Trunks ! Come here for a minute !

Trunks: *yells back* Ok Mother ! -goes to Bulma- what's up mom ?

Bulma: 1st, happy birthday -hands him a present- 2nd, go get ready for your party..everybody's going to be here soon.

Trunks: ok mom -leaves-

Scene 2- The Party pt.1

-Yamcha enters- Yamcha: hey Bulma, wow I'm the 1st party guest to come

Bulma: hi Yamcha, no you aren't..Tien was

Yamcha: DAMMIT !

-Tien enters- Tien: if you spent less time on your hair, you would of been 1st *laughs*

Yamcha: shut the f**k up Tien

Tien: *laughs* come on Yamcha -they leave-

(inside Goku's house)

Chichi: *yelling* LET'S GO ! I DO NOT WANT TO BE LATE ! YOU KNOW HOW I HATE BEING LATE !

Goku: relax chichi, we'll leave as soon as Gohan's ready. Bulma invited Tien's son, his son's wife and daughter.

Chichi: I don't care who she invited, Goku. I just want to be there on time or earlier

Goku: *laughs* alright Chichi. hey Goten !

-enters Goten- Goten: yeah dad

Goku: go see if Gohan's ready before your mom starts getting really angry

Goten: sure -goes to Gohan's room- bro you ready yet ? mom's freaking out

Gohan: I hear her and yeah I'm ready...let's go -they go to Goku and Chichi-

Chichi: Gohan ! What took you so long to get ready ?

Gohan: sorry mom -to Goku- are we leaving now ?

Goku: as soon as Sam gets here

Chichi: Who's Sam ?

Goku: She's a friend...we train together

Goten: it's true mom, she's really nice

Chichi: hmph-crosses her arms-

Goku: *laughs*

-enter Sam- Sam: hi, sorry for taking a long time..i almost forgot where your house was Goku

Goku: it's ok, btw this is my wife Chichi

Sam: nice to meet you Chichi

Chichi: hi -quickly turns her head pissed off-

Sam: *thinking* awkward..* Goku, are we leaving ?

Goku: yep -they all leave to capsule crop and Goku rings the doorbell-

Vegeta: -opens the door- hello Kakkorot, boys *gives Chichi an i hate you look* baka(idiot)

and um..who's she Kakkorot ?

Goku: This is Sam, she's a friend..Sam meet Vegeta

Sam: *smiles* hi, nice to meet you Vegeta

Vegeta: hi, everybody's in the back -a huge limo pulls out and Mimi gets out-

Mimi: hi Vegeta, hi people i don't know..

Vegeta: hi Mimi

Mimi: sorry my parents couldn't make it, they apologize for their absence

Vegeta: ok, Bulma's in the back..she's been waiting for you and your parents

Mimi: oh ok then thank you-leaves-

Gohan: wow..um Vegeta, who's that ?

Vegeta: huh ? oh that's Mimi. Tien's granddaughter, her parents are filthy rich. Tien's son has this huge business empire

and Bulma's trying to get Capsule Corp's business added so she can expand her technology and get rich

Goku: I'm glad Tien's son is successful.-to Gohan- why did you want to know Gohan ?

Gohan: *gets nervous* no reason, just curious

S/Go: *giggle*

(the backyard aka the party setting)

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRUNKS !

Trunks: thank you

Goten: big 13..nice

Trunks: little 12..damn *laughs*

Goten: *sarcastically* ha ha

Sam: hey Goten, do you think I should talk to Mimi ?..well that's what Vegeta says her name is.

Goten: I don't see why not, she seems friendly..maybe you'll inspire Gohan to talk to her *laughs*

Trunks: oh her real name's Noemi..Mimi is her nickname and what she likes to be called

Sam: ok and Goten, Idk why Gohan won't talk to her

Goten: I do but I'm not telling

Sam: *smiles* whatever makes you feel better Goten -goes to Mimi- hi, I'm Sam..nice to meet you

Mimi: hi I'm Mimi pleasure to meet you

Sam: who are you here with ?..just curious

Mimi: no one, my parents were supposed to come, but they couldn't make it..they are always busy keeping up with the business

which will soon be mine after they die or give it up

Scene 3-the party pt.2

(Tien and Yamcha are talking)

Tien: so Yamcha, where's your daughter ?

Yamcha: with your son

-Goku enters-

Goku: hey guys, Yamcha I never knew you had a daughter

Yamcha: *laughs* yeah and she married Tien's son and they had a daughter

Goku: her ? -points to Mimi-

Tien: *smiles* that's her, the only granddaughter Yamcha and I will have

Goku: what do you mean ?

Yamcha: after Mimi was born, my daughter had surgery done so she couldn't have anymore kids..she was happy with just one

Tien: *nods* my son went along with it because it made her happy

Goku: that was nice of him, and i wonder why she has stiches on her forehead

Tien: maybe she had her 3rd eye removed

Goku: she had a 3rd eye ? like you ?

Tien: yes and so does my son, he still has his

Yamcha: knowing my daughter, she probally had the eye removed

Tien: want to meet her Goku ?

Goku: sure, but i think there's somebody else who would like to meet her more than me -points to Gohan and laughs-

Ti/Y: *laughs*

-enters Gohan-

Gohan: not funny Dad, I'm not talking to her

Goku: aw why not Gohan ? she seems really nice

Gohan: *blushes* 'cause I...I *gets nervous* nevermind

Yamcha: do you have a crush on my granddaughter ?

Gohan: granddaughter ? I thought she was Tien's granddaughter ?

Tien: she is..my son married his daughter

Gohan: I never knew you had a daughter Yamcha

Yamcha:-facepalm-

Goku: that's what I said -looks- she's coming over here

Gohan: *gets really nervous* I think I'll go by Goten and Trunks

Goku: no, stay here and talk to her, she won't hurt you

Ti/Y: *thinks* unless she sneezes, then that's a different story*

Gohan: but Dad...*Goku gives him a look* fine I'll stay

-enters Mimi-

Mimi: hi guys

Ti/Y/Gk: hi Mimi

Mimi: you must be Goku, Sam was just talking to me about you

Goku: hope that's a good thing *laughs* this is my oldest son Gohan

Mimi: *smiles* hey

Gohan: hello

Mimi: btw my parents aplolgize for not coming

Tien: business conference ?

Yamcha: the usual ?

Mimi: yep but it's ok..oh my med school graduation is next week

Yamcha: congrats ! I'll be there

Tien: me too..did you pick up your Havard diploma yet ?

Mimi: i did yesterday, I'm an official valedictorian graduate from Havard University

Goku: wow, isn't Havard the best college in the world ?

Mimi: yes and i was top of my graduating class

Goku: congrats ! my wife Chichi has been dieing to get Gohan into there

Gohan:*really embarassed* can i leave now Dad ?

Mimi: aw why do you want to leave ? I don't bite *smiles*

Gohan: *blushes alot and stutters* I...I...I just w..want to..it h..has nothing to do with y..you

-leaves in a hurry-

Mimi: um ok ? that was weird

Goku: sorry about him, Idk what's gotten into him lately

-Vegeta walks past them- Vegeta: idiot

Goku: hey ! i heard that

Vegeta: good -continues to walk away-

Goku: -follows Vegeta-

Trunks: um Dad, Goku's following you

Vegeta: I know son

Goten: hi Vegeta

Vegeta: hello boy -Goku comes-

Goku: Vegeta, I'm not an idiot..just really confused

Go/Tru: *laughs*

Goten: good thing I'm as bad as you Dad

Trunks: no, you're worse

Vegeta: *laughs* like father like son

Trunks: Dad, is it ok if I show Goten all my cool new stuff inside ?

Vegeta: I don't care

Trunks: thanks -him and Goten leave-

Scene 4- party ends

Bulma: bye everybody, thanks for comingi

All: bye !

Trunks: Mom, can Goten spend the night ?

Goten: please Bulma

Bulma: I don't mind, it's up to Chichi

Chichi: sure, but when you get home..you're helping me harvest the crops

Goten: -jumps for joy- YES ! thanks Mom

Vegeta: *sarcastically* another person staying here..yay for me

(outside Capsule Corp)

Goku: hey Sam, want to spend the night at my house ?

Sam: i would but i can't...orphanage rules

Goku: that stinks

Sam: I know bye -leaves-

Chichi: Sam's an orphan ?

Goku: yep *explains*

Chichi: oh -Mimi walks up to them-

Mimi: um excuse me, I would like permission to talk to Gohan before you leave

Chichi: who are you ?

Goku: this is Mimi, the girl I told you about Chichi

Chichi: *smiles* I see, it's nice to meet you

Mimi: pleasure to meet you

Goku: -looking around- where did he go ? *yells* Gohan ! Mimi wants to talk to you !

Mimi: *blushes* if he doesn't want to talk to me, then I'll just leave

Chichi: wait ! *yells really loud* GOHAN !

-enters Gohan-

Gohan: yeah Mom

Chichi: this nice smart young woman wants to talk to you

Gohan: *gulps* o...ok

Goku: come one Chichi, let's give them some privacy -Goku and Chichi leave-

- clouds form, it's about to rain -

Mimi: Gohan, why were you trying to avoid me ? i just wanted to talk

Gohan: I couldn't..I mean...um I..I..I have a hard time talking to beautiful women

Mimi: *blushes and smiles* you really think I'm beautiful ?

Gohan: *gulps nervously* yes, very

Mimi: aw thank you

Gohan: I thought you weren't interested in talking to me 'cause I'm poor and not that good

looking

Mimi: I'm not a rich snob *giggles* I talk to everybody rich or poorl, I'm just very friendly

and you are really good looking actually *smiles*

Gohan: *blushes* really ?

- it starts to rain -

Mimi: ah ! my hair ! -covers her head-

Gohan: -puts his jacket over her head- here *smiles* to protect your hair

Mimi: thank you *smiles* I really should get home, my parents are probally freaking out

Gohan: oh ok you can keep my jacket

Mimi: are you sure ?

Gohan: *nods*

Mimi: thank you..good bye Gohan

Gohan: bye

-Mimi drops the jacket, grabs Gohan's face and kisses him passionately in the pouring

rain-

END OF ACT 1 3


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance Of Love: Act 2

Act 2 Scene 1- Secrets come out

-Bulma left for a month for a business conference with Tien's son to make the descision whether or

not to add Caspule Corp's business to his business empire. Vegeta does the unforgivable, and unforgettable.

It's July, 9 2018 the day after Trunks's birthday, Trunks and Goten wake up in Trunks's bedroom in Capsule Corp,

Vegeta's training as usual-

Trunks:-wakes up laying next to Goten- Goten, what time is it ?

Goten: *yawns* um about noon

Trunks: oh man, oh man...we're late

Goten: late for what ?

Trunks: training with my dad, you know how he gets

Goten: *yawns* ok calm down, we'll go but can we eat 1st ?

Trunks: honestly Goten, is that all you think about is food ?

Goten: no -Trunks gives him a look- I don't..seriously

Trunks: whatever just hurry up

Goten:-gets dressed and goes to the gravity chamber with Trunks-

(the gravity chamber)

Vegeta: you guys are late *stops training*

Trunks: sorry Dad, we overslept

Vegeta: *sarcastically* clearly

Goten: we really are sorry

Vegeta: you two missed out on training with me...train on your own -leaves-

Tru/Go: sorry -they start training-

Goten: *thinking* is it just me or does Trunks look smoking hot when he trains ?..stop Goten,

you aren't gay...i can't help myself...cut it out Goten...I think I'm in love with him...NO !

you are not gay...I want to be..NO !...YES !...NO !...YES !*

Trunks: *thinking* is Goten checking me out ? in way it's weird but in another way...I like it...

but I'm not gay..he's not gay...maybe I'm being ridiculous and he could be staring at something else.

yeah that could be it...he does actually look kind of cute when he trains...enough Trunks, train*

-continues to train-

(Goku's house. Gohan's trying to avoid talking about his kiss with Mimi)

Goku: so Gohan, what did you and Mimi talk about last night ?

Gohan: Dad, I don't want to talk about it please...I'm going to study -leaves-

Chichi: I'm proud of him

Goku: me too

Gohan: *thinking* I can't believe she kissed me..I think I can because I...wanted her to*

Scene 2- Moment of Truth

Vegeta: when is she going to get here, I'm growing impatient..*thinking* I'm actually want to see

her more than I want to train. she's more beautiful than the woman,who is the mother of my son..

this is going to be hard to explain to Trunks and Bulma*

-door bell rings...it's Sam-

Sam: hi Vegeta, did I forget something yesterday ?

Vegeta: no

Sam: oh um then why did you ask me to come ?

Vegeta: I wanted to tell you something

Sam: what do you want to tell me ?

Vegeta: *blushes* I'm in love

Sam: with Bulma..I know

Vegeta: not anymore, I'm in love with somebody else

Sam: um who ?

Vegeta: you *hugs her*

Sam: I...I..Idk what to say *hugs him back*

Vegeta: say you love me

Sam: Vegeta...I -pauses- I love you too but I don't want to get in between you and her

Vegeta: I see but atleast let me show you how much I love you -picks up Sam and carries her into his room

and they make love until the morning-

(in Trunks's room)

Goten: *thinking* I have to tell him today..I can't hold it in anymore*

Trunks: *I actually love him..I have to tell him*..Goten, I have to tell you something

Goten: I do too

Trunks: you 1st

Goten: no you 1st...you said it 1st

Trunks: same time ?...on 3 ?

Goten: ok..ready ?

Trunks: 1...2

Goten: 3

Tru/Go: -at the same time- I'm in love with you -they cover their mouths-

Trunks: *blushes* seriously ?

Goten: *blushes too* yeah..you really love me ?

Trunks: *smiles and nods* yes...Goten, lay on my bed and close your eyes

Goten: um why ?

Trunks: just do it

Goten: ok -does what Trunks says- what are you going to do ?

Trunks: trust me, you'll like it..don't peek -gently lays on top of Goten and kisses him-

Goten: *smiles and kisses him back*-that turned into a make out session-

-for the rest of the month, Vegeta and Sam have been secretly seeing each other..Trunks and

Goten have been dating..which makes Chichi grossed out and she's mad-

(Goku's house)

Chichi: don't you think it's weird that Goten is spending more time with Trunks instead of his

chores and studies

Goku: no, they're best friends..chores and studies kept them from being kids

Chichi: I'm just worried he'll turn gay

Goku: what's wrong with being gay ? if it makes him happy, then there shouldn't be a problem

Chichi: Goku listen to yourself, it's not right...it ruins the way of a good marriage, marriage is between a man

and a woman, not 2 guys or 2 girls..it's gross

Goku: that's what you think..you can't make people love the gender you want them to

-Gohan comes- Gohan: I'm leaving, I have a date

Chichi: with who ?

Goku: Chichi, don't ask that...it's rude

Chichi: I have the right to know who my son is dating

Gohan: I'm goingto be with Mimi

Chichi: *smiles* I see..well have a good day

Gohan: *in shock* bye -leaves-

(Gohan meets up with Mimi by the Satan City town hall)

Mimi: you made it ! *hugs him*

Gohan: I made it and these are for you -hands her a boquet of flowers-

Mimi: aww thank you so much *kisses his cheek* this is so sweet

Gohan: *blushes* your welcome

Mimi: so what do you have planned for today ?

Gohan: to be honest..Idk, I thought you weren't going to show up

Mimi: that's insane, I'm not rude, and i thought you weren't coming because of your mother

Gohan: *shocked*

Mimi: well, would you like to come to my house ?

Gohan: I would love to

Mimi: great...I'll call my dad to send somebody to pick us up

Gohan: no need to...we'll fly there

Mimi: fly ?

Gohan: do you trust me ?

Mimi: *nods and smiles* I do

-Gohan picks her up and carries her to her house-

Gohan: wow this is nice

Mimi: aw thanks, home sweet home

Gohan: it's huge

Mimi: *giggles cutely* let's go to my room

-they go to her room-

Gohan: your room's really amazing

Mimi: *smiles* thank you..have a seat, the couch doesn't bite *laughs*

Gohan:-sits- *thinking* I feel homeless compared to her, but she doesn't let being rich change her

wonderful personality..I love that about her*

Mimi:-sits next to him- so tell me about yourself..like what goes on in your life etc.

Gohan: nothing interesting since my family's poor..all I do is train and study when I'm not helping my

mom keep the garden and the house nice

Mimi: ah I see, how would you feel if I could spice up your life ?

Gohan: what do you mean ?

Mimi: for example, give your family some money, food, a nice vacation..really anything they need

Gohan: you don't have to do that

Mimi: I know...I want to *smiles*

Gohan: you're really sweet, and you have...um...really pretty hazel eyes

Mimi: really ? aw that means alot to me, thank you *kisses his cheek and smiles*

Gohan: *blushes* your welcome

Mimi:-sits on his lap where her face is in front of his- you're even cuter up close

Gohan: *blushes more* um thank you..so are you

Mimi: *smiles and whispers* man I just want to kiss him

Gohan: did you say something ?

Mimi: *blushes* no

Gohan: can i ask you something ?

Mimi: sure, anything

Gohan: do you love me ?

Mimi: of course I do more than words can describe, but do you love me ?

Gohan: yes very much

Mimi: prove it *smiles*

-Gohan carries Mimi into her bed and kisses her-

Gohan: ready ?

Mimi: always was -things get busy between them-

Scene 3- Old Love, New Love

-August 9, 2018..Bulma returns from her trip with good news even though she has no idea what's

been happening-

Bulma: Trunks ! Vegeta ! I'm home !

Trunks: hey Mom *hugs her* how was it ?

Bulma: it was great *smiles* um where's your father Trunks

Trunks: training with Sam, Goku,and Gohan

Bulma: I see, well why don't you go hang out with Goten ?..I want to be alone and unpack til I can

talk to your father

Trunks: *gets really happy* thanks Mom love you -leaves-

Bulma: weird but I'm glad he's happy

(in the gravity chamber)

Sam: I haven't trained this long in a while

Goku: it's only been 6 hours, that's not long

Vegeta: for once, I'm agreeing with Kakkorot

S/Gh: *in shock*

Goku: Vegeta agrees with me ! WOOHOO !

Vegeta: *anger* don't push it Kakkorot

Sam: don't be mad, he's happy

Vegeta: *calms down* fine

Gohan: *thinking* somebody actually calmed down Vegeta without getting hurt..impressive*

Sam: Vegeta, do you mind if a friend comes to train with us ?

Vegeta: I don't care

Goku: I wonder who it is

Gohan: me too

S/V:-facepalm-

Sam: thanks Vegeta..she's outside the chamber right now

-Mimi comes in- Mimi: hi *waves*

V/Gk/Gh: *in shock*

Vegeta: I didn't know you meant Mimi

Gohan: *speechless*

Goku: I think it's great that she wants to train

Vegeta: *nods* -they all train-

-6pm, Bulma unpacked everything and is now reading a book. everybody left the gravity chamber-

Bulma: hi guys

All: hi

Vegeta: woman, we need to talk

Bulma: sure, what about ?

Vegeta: I want to end our relationship..I'm in love with somebody else

Bulma: *starts to cry* Vegeta...how could you ?..we have a son...I loved you for 15 years nonstop

I still love you to this day...why would you throw 15 years away ?

Vegeta: Bulma listen, I know you love me and I did love you or I wouldn't of had a son with you..

15 years is alot, I understand but I'm not happy being in a relationship with you anymore

Bulma: *crying* who are you leaving me for ?

Vegeta: Sam

M/Gk/Gh: wtf ?!

Sam: it's true, and I'm in love with Vegeta..I'm sorry Bulma

Bulma: this is all your fault ! you took him away from me ! *yells* I HATE YOU !

-runs into her room crying and slams and locks the door-

Sam: I...I...I

Vegeta: it's not your fault, she's just upset

Mimi: this is really bad, I'm going to leave

Gohan: I'll take you home

Mimi: maybe stay over ?

Gohan: Dad ? can I ?

Goku: go ahead -Gohan and Mimi leave- I better leave too..Chichi's going to be really mad at me

-Goku leaves-

Sam: I feel bad Vegeta

Vegeta: don't *kisses her forehead* you need rest -Sam leaves-

Bulma: *still crying*

Vegeta:-goes to Bulma's door- I'm sorry woman, but Sam means alot to me now..I understand

that you are hurt, but don't let Trunks see you like this

Bulma:-opens the door- I know I won't let him see me like this...if you want Sam to live here,

then the 2 of you can stay in the guest house

Vegeta: thank you woman *hugs her* I'm sorry it had to end -leaves-

Scene 4- Phone call

Mimi:-calls Sam-

Sam: hello ?

Mimi: hey it's me

Sam: hey

Mimi: how come you never told me you were banging Vegeta ?

Sam: I was going too, and you didn't tell me you and Gohanare dating

Mimi: yes I did..the night after

Sam: oh

Mimi: do you want to come to the beach tomorrow with me Gohan Goku and Vegeta ?

Sam: sure

Mimi: meet me at the beach at 11am tomorrow

Sam: ok bye *hangs up*

Mimi: bye

Scene 5- The Engagement

September 8, 2018. West City beach. Everybody's there except for Chichi and Bulma. The sun is setting.

(Sam and Mimi are lying on a huge beach blanket, talking)

Sam: Mimi, I can't stop thinking about him

Mimi: because you're in love silly

Sam: like you're in love with Gohan

Mimi: right…except I'm love him more than you love Vegeta

Sam: true, but I think I love him as much as you love Gohan

Mimi: I doubt it *laughs*

Sam: *laughs*

Mimi: btw, do you know that Trunks and Goten are dating ?

Sam: now I do *giggles*

Mimi: right on ! –sits up- *laughs* the guys are having a father-son chicken fight with Gohan as a ref

Sam:-face palm- always so competitive

Mimi: tell me about it

(the guys come out of the water)

Goku: tell you about what ?

Mimi: nothing Goku, so who won the chicken fight ?

Vegeta: certainly not Kakkorot

Goten: what ? Vegeta, dad and I won...don't lie

Trunks:-face palm-

Vegeta: Goten, if you know what's good for you, don't act like your father

Goku: heeeeeyyyyyyy ! what's that supposed to mean ?

Gohan: dad, he's calling you stupid

Vegeta: he gets it

M/S: *laughs*

Goku: you think Vegeta insulting me is funny ?

Sam: yes ! *laughs more*

(Mimi and Gohan sneak away together)

Goten: dad, where's Gohan ?

Sam: and Mimi ?

Goku: Idk

Vegeta: do you know anything for kami's sake ?

Goku: yeah I know things

(a joyful scream is heard..it's really loud)

Vegeta: wtf was that ?

Sam: sounds like Gohan just proposed

Goku: aw I'm proud of him

Goten: so I'm getting a sister ?

Trunks: sister-in-law

Goten: oh *clueless*

Vegeta: hmph

Trunks: *smiles big*

Vegeta: huh ? why so happy son ?

Trunks: oh um I'm just happy for Gohan

Vegeta: *gives him a look*

Trunks: seriously *thinks* I don't want him to find out about me and Goten dating for a while*

END OF ACT 2 33


	3. Chapter 3

A Chance at Love: Act 3

Act 3 Scene 1- Big Day, Big Problems

October 10, 2020. Mimi and Gohan's wedding day. West City Chapel. -

[new minor characters- Melody and Eric *Melody is Yamcha's daughter and Eric is Tien's son*]

(In the bride's room)

Sam: today's you big day…congrats !

Mimi: more ready than I'll ever be *smiles*

-Melody enters- Melody: hello my beautiful daughter, I'm so happy for you

Mimi: mom ! you made it ! –gets up and hugs her-

Melody: aw dear what kind of mother would I be if I missed my only daughter's wedding

Mimi: *giggles* oh mom, btw this is my best friend and maid-of-honor, Sam

Sam: that I am, and it's almost time

Melody: excellent, I'll see you too later then –leaves and Eric enters-

Eric: oh my, such a beautiful woman in a wedding dress who I'm proud to call my daughter

S/M: *giggles*

Mimi: thanks daddy, and this is Sam

Sam: hello

Eric: hello and I know who she is, Goku told me about her... I came in here because it's time for

the maid-of-honor to go

Sam: right –leaves-

Eric: your time –holds out his arm-

Mimi: finally *smiles* let's do this –takes Eric's arm and they walk down the aisle-

_**~ We are gathered here today to bond these two in holy matrimony. –looks at Gohan- **_

_**Do you, Son Gohan, take Mimi Shinhan to be your wife through health, sickness,**_

_**Through the good, the bad, to love and cherish forever for as long as you both shall live ?~**_

Gohan: *smiles* I do

_**~ And do you, Mimi Shinhan, take Son Gohan to be your husband through health, sickness,**_

_**Through the good, the bad, to love for better, for worse for as long as you both shall live ?~**_

Mimi: I do *smiles*

_**~ Please exchange the rings and exchange vows. ~**_

Gohan: puts the ring on Mimi's finger- I, Son Gohan, promise to keep you safe, and promise to love you forever until the day I die. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life, and I'm blessed to be standing here in this chapel marrying you. I vow from this day on, to never cause you any harm, whether it physical or emotional, for eternity.

All: *softly* awww

Mimi: -puts the ring on Gohan's finger- I, Mimi Shinhan, promise to be the best wife I can be, and promise to never stop loving you. I love you more than a fat kid loves cake, and I won't ever stop until my heart stops beating. Even then, I won't stop loving you. The 1st day I saw you, I knew you were the one, and now you're a part of my life forever. I vow to always stay by your side, and never to hurt you or leave when things get bad.

All: *softly again* aww

_**~ If anybody in this room strongly believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. ~ **_(Chichi went to say something, but Goku won't let her)

Chichi: Goku ! Let me go !

Goku: no Chichi, I will not let you ruin Gohan's wedding

_**~ Going once…twice….last call ? ~**_

Chichi: this is my chance ! Let me go right now !

Goku: NO !

_**~ I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride. ~**_

(Gohan kisses Mimi, and everybody's cheering except Chichi)

_**~ I'm happy to present to everybody Mr. and Mrs. Son. ~**_

All: congrats !

Chichi: *thinking* I can't stand her…taking Gohan from me, what nerve.*

S/V: congrats *smiles*

Mimi: thanks you guys

Sam: I'm so happy for you

Gohan: thank you Sam

Vegeta: *sighs and smiles a little* good job boy, now you're a real man

Goku: *gasps* Vegeta !?

Vegeta: what ?

Goku: *sarcastically* you're happy for other people, no way

Vegeta: *anger* shut up Kakkorot… I promised Sam I wouldn't fight you today

Sam: exactly so don't make him mad Goku

Goku: oooooooohhhhhhhhhkkkaayy… also, I'm proud of you Gohan

Gohan: *smiles* thanks dad

Chichi: *beyond angry* NO ! NO ! NO ! NO! Gohan, you weren't supposed to get married. I only approved of her so she can get you into Harvard University.

Gohan: what are you talking about mom ?

Chichi: I mean, if your father didn't stop me, you wouldn't have a wife. You're too good for her. She doesn't deserve you.

Goku: Chichi ! why would you say that ?

Mimi: -heard that and started to cry- Ms. Chichi, I thought you were such a nice woman. I didn't do anything to offend you.

Chichi: oh yes you did, you took Gohan away from me.

Mimi: so falling in love with him is taking him away ? you're insane –runs away crying-

All: *anger* Chichi !

Bulma: why did you do that ? especially on their wedding day…what's wrong with you ?

Chichi: I'm happy she's gone.

Vegeta: normally I would agree with making people miserable, but this has gone too far. Mimi's a good person and she means a lot to Sam. She didn't deserve that, baka.

Chichi: what does that even mean ?

Vegeta: *anger* you don't need to know.

Goten: bro, Trunks and I looked everywhere. We can't find her.

Gohan: What ?

Goku: this is the last straw… Chichi, I want a divorce.

Chichi: Good ! I don't need you.

Goku: Good ! I regret ever marrying you. All you do is yell at me because I don't work or drive.

Chichi: oh really ? then, I hope you have a place to live because you're not living with me anymore.

Goku: don't worry about me; I'll be ok without you.

Goten: mom, I'm going wherever dad's going.

Chichi: no you aren't, you're going to stay with me.

Goten: I don't want to; I want to stay with dad.

Chichi: -slaps Goten across his face- don't ever talk back to me ever again !

Goku: *really angry* don't slap him; he's allowed to make his own decisions.

Goten: -runs away in pain and in tears-

Trunks: *yells* GOTEN ! WAIT ! –goes after him-

-Gohan returns in tears- Gohan: dad, you have to help me find her. She's not at her house, not around the area, not anywhere.

Vegeta: her parents, Tien and Yamcha are looking for her, and I'll help find her as well.

Sam: I'm going to look with Vegeta.

Bulma: I'll help too.

Gohan: *sniffs* thank you… We have to find her.

Goku: right !

Chichi: I hope you never find her, I hope she's dead somewhere.

Gohan: *yells angrily in Chichi's face* DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN MOTHER OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET GIVING BIRTH TO ME ! I WILL FIND HER !

Chichi: *speechless* -everybody leaves except Chichi-

Scene 2- The Hunt Continues

5 hours passed since Mimi ran off crying because of Chichi. Chichi is the only one not looking, obviously. It's now 10 pm. -

Gohan: you see her yet dad ?

Goku: no, sorry Gohan. We'll find her.

Gohan: we have to, I just got married. I'm so angry that mom did that to her.

Goku: I know, I'm divorcing her because I can't stand her anymore.

Gohan: good (crying is heard) that has to be her –flies to the source of the sound, its Mimi crying at the base of West City fountain.- thank goodness I found you ! I was so worried.

Mimi: *crying* Gohan ! *hugs him* why did your mom say those things ?

Gohan: idk, but the important thing is that you're safe.

Mimi: *sniffs*

Gohan: -wipes her tears- I found you & married you, and I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life with you. *kisses her forehead* Let's get you home.

Goku: um Mimi, is it ok if Goten and I stay at your house for a while ? I got kicked out after I told Chichi I'm divorcing her.

Mimi: sure I don't mind. There's plenty of room, and you'll have grandpa Tien to talk and train with. He lives with me and my parents too. Plus, you don't have to cook or clean.

Goku: thank you so much. I can't do either of those things anyway *laughs* I'm going to get Goten and bring our stuff to your house.

Mimi: great –hands him an address card- I'll just tell daddy's security that you and Goten are going to live with us *smiles*

Goku: thank you again

Mimi: no problem, father-in-law *giggles*

Goku: *laughs* -leaves-

Gohan: speaking of your house, we should get going…your parents are worried about you.

Mimi: right, and after they know I'm ok… Let's have some fun *winks and smiles*

Gohan: *smirks* ready ?

Mimi: always was *giggles*

-Gohan and Mimi leave-

Scene 3- New Beginnings, New Problems

[new character: Broly]

October 11, 2020. 9am. Mimi's house. -

Gohan: -wakes up holding Mimi, naked. - *softly* good morning beautiful *smiles and kisses her cheek*

Mimi: zzzzzz

Gohan: -lets go of Mimi and leaves to train- *thinking* I would have never imagined myself getting, but I'm married to the love of my life. It feels great. My mom ruins everything, but she couldn't ruin my chance at love. I wasn't going to let my mom ruin anything else for me. I couldn't let the most perfect woman slip away because of my mom. I knew she was the one as soon as she kissed me that night in the rain. I love her.*

(In Capsule Corp.)

-Gohan enters- Gohan: hi guys

All: hey

Vegeta: you're late; you know we start training at 6am.

Gohan: I know; I'm sorry I...

Sam: were busy, we get it *laughs*

Goku: *laughs* we all know what you were doing last night…you don't have to say you were doing…

Goten: Mimi *laughs*

Gohan: *blushes*

Trunks: *face palm* Goten, don't act like you haven't done anything like that.

Goten: I know, but it's fun messing with Gohan

Sam: Aren't you guys a little young for experimenting that way ?

Trunks: not really, dad said it was ok –covers his mouth- sorry dad

Vegeta: *blushes* next time I'll tell your mother

Trunks: no no no no no no no

Vegeta: alright then, keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you.

Trunks: *nods in agreement*

Goku: ok, ok let's just get back to training.

Vegeta: *nods in agreement*

Goku: wait…Vegeta, are you agreeing with me again ?

Vegeta: *yells* HELL NO ! –continues training-

S/Gk: *laugh*

Sam: aw you do agree with him…

Vegeta: *ignores that*

-a really loud explosion and screams of terror are heard-

Trunks: dad, what was that ?

Vegeta: idk son

Goku: we should go check it out, innocent people are getting hurt.

All: right

Gohan: but 1st, I need to make sure Mimi's ok

Goku: go then – Gohan leaves-

(Sam is sitting on the floor holding her stomach)

Sam: *thinking* It can't be… I can't, no this has to be a mistake…maybe Mimi was right to tell me to be careful…I'm happy about this, but idk how Vegeta will react…I have to tell him though, no holding back.* Vegeta…I'm pregnant.

All: *gasps*

Vegeta: are you sure ?

Sam: yes, I sense Ki that isn't mine.

Goku: aw I love babies ! they look like little balls of chashu pork.

Vegeta: *face palm* idiot…

Goku: well, Sam…stay with Bulma for now while we go

Sam: ok

-the guys leave-

Broly: *yelling and blowing up buildings* KAKKOROT ! KAAAAAAKKKKKOOOOORRRROOOTTTT !

All: *anger* Broly !

Broly: KAKKOROTTTTTTT !

Goku: I'm right here, Broly. What do you want ?

Broly: KAKKOROT ! *attacks Goku and the others*

(2 hours later, Broly has severely injured Trunks, Goten and Vegeta, and is still fighting Goku.)

Trunks: Go…go…ten…are you ok ? I can't move.

Goten: hang on…I'm co…co…coming –slowly crawls to Trunks- I'm happy you're alive.

Trunks: me too…do you know where my dad is ?

Goten: no, I don't…sorry

(far away from them, is Vegeta lying unconscious)

Vegeta: *thinking* I'm going to be a father again…this is good, but I'm not sure how I still love Sam…I still do, but I love somebody else at the same time. I just this person loves me back.*

Scene 4- It's over…For now

-Goku and Broly stop fighting because Goku thinks Broly's dead. Then, Goku has everybody healed. October 12, 2020.

Vegeta: Kakkorot, we need to talk

Goku: sure Vegeta…what about ?

Vegeta: idk how to say this, but… I'm in…l…l…

Goku: love ? with who besides Sam ?

Vegeta: -gets closer to Goku and puts his arms around him-

Goku: Vegeta…What are you…doing ?

Vegeta: Kakkorot, I…l…lo

***END OF ACT 3 ! :D***


	4. Chapter 4

Act 4 Scene 1- The Decision

-December 20, 2020. It's Christmas time. Time for family, joy, gifts, and loves. There are still some heartaches, but it does not stop everybody from getting together for the holidays. Bulma's having a Christmas get-together at her house (Capsule Corp.)-

-enter Bulma, Trunks, and Goten

Bulma: merry Christmas everyone

All: merry Christmas!

Trunks: merry Christmas Goten *smiles*

Goten: merry Christmas -points to the mistletoe above them-

Trunks: -kisses Goten- we didn't need a mistletoe for that

Goten: I know -kisses him- just holiday spirit

-enter Sam-

Sam: merry Christmas you little love birds *giggles*

Tru/Go- merry Christmas *laugh*

Sam: Goten, where's your brother?

Goten: umm I think he's with Mimi...they're coming later

Sam: oh ok...thanks

Goten: no problem *smiles*

-enter Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha and Tien-

Tien: hey guys...happy holidays

All: same to you

Yamcha: -looks at his watch- what is taking them so long?

Goku: who are they?

Vegeta: his daughter and her husband, you idiot!

Goku: no naming calling on Christmas! You'll get coal in your stocking!

Vegeta: whatever...-leaves-

Trunks: merry...*sighs sadly* forget it dad

Goten: still?

Tien: still what?

Trunks: it's nothing...come on Goten -leaves with Goten-

Tien: was something I said?

Goku: no, Trunks has been trying to get Vegeta's attention long enough to say 'merry Christmas dad'

Yamcha: well that's Vegeta for you

Sam: agreed

Yamcha: aren't you engaged to him?

Sam: not anymore, we split up

Yamcha: came to your senses? *laughs*

Sam: ha...ha, no we have our reasons

Yamcha: oh...so what's the gender of your baby?

Sam: you mean genders...I'm having twins...1 boy, 1 girl

Yamcha: oh wow congrats

Tien: amazing, good luck with that...I thought raising a son was hard

Yamcha: raising a fashionista is hard

Sam: *giggles* I'll be ok

Tien: who's going to help you with the babies?

Sam: their godmother

T/Y: figures *laughs*

Goku: I'm confused

S/T/Y: -face palm-

Goku: *thinks about it* oh I get it now! Mimi's the godmother!?

Yamcha: yes she is Goku

-Bulma enters with Eric and Melody-

Bulma: they're here -leaves-

Eric: hello everybody, happy holidays

Melody: happy holidays

All: same to you

Melody: hi dad -hugs Yamcha-

Yamcha: *smiles* hey Mel-hugs her- you're missing someone

Melody: oh my daughter? she can't decide what to wear

Eric: and she's holding Gohan captive for opinions

Yamcha: *laughs* like mother like daughter

Melody: not funny dad

Yamcha: sorry Mel, it was to me

Tien: anyway -puts his hand on Eric's shoulder- it's nice to see both of you longer than 5 min

Eric: I know...we try to stay longer most of the time, but we're busy...

Tien: *smiles* I know

Goku: hey...did you guys forget I was here?

Melody: of course not, Goku...

Goku: *smiles* hey um where's Gohan?

Eric: with Mimi

Melody: he never leaves her side

Yamcha: like you and Eric

Melody: *sarcastically* ha ha

Goku: I still can't believe your Yamcha's daughter

Sam: really Goku? she does look just like Yamcha but as a female

Goku: I know, I know it's just hard to believe that Yamcha settled down and had children

Melody: child...I'm an only child, my dad raised me himself

Sam: aw I'm sorry

Yamcha: don't be, my wife died giving birth to Melody so I had to raise her alone

Sam: aw *smiles*

Yamcha: *smiles* it's always been just me and Mel

Tien: I'm glad you were still able to be a good dad after that

Goku: me too...so how's your wife Tien ?

Eric: um Goku, my parents have been divorced since I started college 20 years ago

Goku: sorry to hear that Tien...I just got divorced Chichi

Tien: good for you...she was psycho

Yamcha: finally

Goku: *laughs* don't have to tell me twice

Tien: so kept the house?

Goku: she did

Yamcha: so where are you living?

Melody: in our guest house with Tien

Tien: and what a person to live with *laughs*

All: *laugh*

-enter Gohan and Mimi-

Mimi: -dragging Gohan's hand- sorry we're late

Gohan: really sorry. She couldn't decide what to wear

Yamcha: just like her mother

M/Mel: *sarcastically* ha...ha

-Goku leaves-

Gohan: where's my dad?

Eric: he just left

Gohan: *sighs sadly* oh

Mimi: don't be sad. He'll be back *smiles*

Sam: exactly, he probably went to do something

Yamcha: or eat something *laughs*

Gohan: *smiles* true...my dad loves to eat

-Goku and Vegeta walk by holding hands and laughing-

Yamcha: oh my kami! *confused*

Melody: awwwwww they're so cute

Sam: aww I know

Mimi: awwwwww

Eric: shocking but cute -looks at his watch- Melody, dear we have to go...meeting in 10

Melody: oh alright...bye everyone -they leave-

Sam: so much love in the air

Yamcha: you knew?

Sam: yes...he apologized and explained, then we broke up

Yamcha: damn, sorry

Sam: it's ok...it was for the best

-Mimi and Gohan leave...Tien, Sam, and Yamcha remain-

Sam: *gasps* oh no

Tien: what? Are you ok?

Sam: my water broke!

Yamcha: f**k!

Tien: Yamcha, get the others and meet me at the hospital I'll take Sam -takes Sam to the hospital-

-Yamcha leaves-

Scene 2- welcome new life, welcome new danger

[new characters !: Bardock and King Vegeta]

-Capsule Corp. hospital, best in West City. Sam's in labor. -

-enter all except for Eric, Melody and Bulma-

Mimi: *worried look* I hope everything's going to be ok...hopefully there are no problems

Gohan: Hun, calm down... she'll be ok -puts his arm around her-

Vegeta: he's right. Sam will be just fine

Goku: *smiles* so don't worry

-enter Goten and Trunks from another room-

Goten: -notices King Vegeta and Bardock from across the waiting area- dad, those guys over there look just like you and Vegeta

Trunks: *looks* you're right, they do

Goku: seriously *looks* Vegeta, it's your father

Vegeta: Kakkorot! Don't lie to me! *looks* damn it is him

King Vegeta: Bardock look, isn't that your boy Kakkorot?

Bardock: I think so...he has the same hair as me

King Vegeta: it's hard to miss the hair *laughs*

Bardock: *sarcastically* hilarious

Mimi: hey Vegeta, why don't you talk to your father?

Vegeta: there's nothing to talk about with him

Mimi: -gives him a look-

Vegeta: oh shut up

Goku: *laughs*

Gohan: don't get mad Vegeta...you're going to be a dad...again

Vegeta: I know

-King Vegeta walks up to Vegeta-

King Vegeta: hello son

Vegeta: hello father

King Vegeta: so I hear you're a father...congrats

Vegeta: I am and thank you

King Vegeta: who's your child?

Vegeta: the one with purple hair...he's dating Kakkorot's youngest son

King Vegeta: ah I see, he has your face

Vegeta: thank you...why are you here?

King Vegeta: -points to Mimi-

Vegeta: figures...*whispers* big mouth...* so I guess Bardock's your mate?

King Vegeta: yes...5 years so far and we plan to be together for many more years...

Vegeta: oh *sighs*

King Vegeta: I know you're in love with Kakkorot

Vegeta: *blushes* father that's outrageous!

All except Gk and Bar: awwwwww

Vegeta: shut up or I'll blast you all

Bardock: relax...you can still have him -takes out a flask and drinks from it-

King Vegeta: I asked you not to bring that -crosses his arms-

Bardock: I couldn't help myself

-Gohan leaves quietly-

Mimi: 5 years? Wow that's so sweet...I want to be married that long

Bardock: *confused*

Goku: dad, she married my oldest son, Gohan

Bardock: where is he then?

Mimi: huh? He left me here...

-a nurse comes-

nurse: I'm looking for a Mr. Vegeta San

Kv/V: which one?

Nurse: the father of the twins Ms Sam is having

Vegeta: then that's me

nurse: Ms Sam had to have an emergency cesarean section because one of the twins wrapped the umbilical cord around its neck

All: *gaps in shock*

nurse: yes shocking. She'll be in recovery in an hour -leaves-

Vegeta: damn...poor Sam

Mimi: oh Sam *eyes get watery*

Bardock: *thinking* that name sounds familiar*

Trunks: dad?

Vegeta: yes son?

Trunks: can I spend the night at Goten's house?

Vegeta: did you ask Kakkorot?

Goku: Goten just asked me, I don't mind, but I'm living in someone else's house remember

Mimi: Goku, you can keep the guesthouse...we have plenty more

Goku: thank you so much...you've done so much for me already

Mimi: it's no biggie, you created the love of my life...in a way, I'm thanking you

Bardock: so you divorced the psycho?

Goku: yes

Bardock: finally!

Kv/V: -face palm-

Mimi: *laughs* you're funny

Bardock: *looks at her* you're hot

King Vegeta: -slaps the back of Bardock's head-

Bardock: ow babe! It's just a compliment

King Vegeta: Hmph

Bardock: don't worry, you're hotter than her *smiles* I'll prove it to you later

King Vegeta: *smiles* you better

Goku: *thinking* EWWWW OLD PEOPLE SEX! GROSS!*

Mimi: *thinking* aw so cute...but I still can't believe Gohan left me here knowing I can't fly*

Vegeta: -trying to change the subject- anyway...father, why did you marry Bardock?

King Vegeta: same reason you want to marry Kakkorot...love

Vegeta: so it doesn't bother you that your son is going to -clears his throat nervously- marry your step-son

King Vegeta: not at all

Bardock: so when are we going to see the babies? I can't wait

Mimi: you're not the only one

Bardock: *whispers to Mimi* I just want to see the babies and go home to do my mate

Mimi: *giggles* I can tell

Bardock: smart girl...you catch on quick -pats her head gently-

Vegeta: - face palm- I'm surrounded by complete idiots

Bardock: you ARE marrying one of these idiots *laughs*

Vegeta: *anger* shut up

-a nurse comes-

nurse: the delivery was a success. Ms Sam is in recovery right now. You may all see her and the babies

Mimi: YES!

Goku: I love babies...they're so tiny and cute

King Vegeta: *thinking* my son can do better*

Vegeta: KAKKOROT! ACT YOUR AGE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!

Mimi: *whispers* awkward...*

-the nurse leads everyone to Sam's recovery room which is across from the nursery so she can see the babies-

All: congrats!

Sam: thanks

Mimi: so what did you them?

S/V: don't know

Bardock: well...think

King Vegeta: obviously

Sam: Bardock?

Bardock: oh crap! Sam!

King Vegeta: you know her?

Bardock: yeah, we used to drink together years ago

King Vegeta: of course alcohol was involved

Sam: what's that supposed to mean?

Vegeta: -shrugs his shoulders- let's just name the kids

Sam: right...I want to name the girl Tabitha

Vegeta: I like that name...we'll name the boy after me, Vegeta III

Sam: *smiles* Veg for short?

Vegeta: alright

King Vegeta: I'm glad everything went well...now I must go, goodbye everyone -leaves with Bardock-

Mimi: me too...now I have to find a way home, since Gohan left me here -crosses her arms-

Sam: damn he left you ? I should smack him

Vegeta: I think she has that covered Sam *laughs*

Goku: don't worry, I'll bring you home later

Mimi: thanks...

Sam: so how's living in a mansion Goku?

Goku: great, I love it

Mimi: I'm glad

Goku: we should get going...

Mimi: ok, bye Sam, bye Vegeta -leaves with Goku, Goten and Trunks-

Vegeta: do you need me to stay Sam?

Sam: nope, doctor said I can leave tonight with the babies, but I don't have a place to go

Vegeta: you can live with me...

Sam: thanks *Smiles* -leaves with Vegeta and her babies-

Scene 3- and so it begins...

- 5 years later...December 20, 2025. - [new characters! Tabitha and Vegeta III aka Veg]

Tabitha: Veg ! Wake up! Happy birthday twin! *smiles*

Veg: ok ok I'm up...happy birthday sis *smiles*

Tabitha: come, let's go wake up daddy together...

Veg: idk

Tabitha: please *puppy eyes*

Veg: *sighs* fine *thinking* I'm going to regret this later on*

-they go into Vegeta's room to see he's still asleep-

Vegeta: zzzzz *snores* zzzzzz

Tabitha: *whispers* ready?

Veg: *nods*

-they hold hands and jump on Vegeta at the same time-

Vegeta: -wakes up startled- what the...?!

Tabitha: hi daddy *smiles and giggles*

Veg: hey dad *smiles*

Vegeta: *sighs with relief* hi kids, happy birthday

Ta/Veg: thanks

Veg: where's mom?

-enter Sam-

Sam: right here...happy birthday *smiles*

Tabitha: mommy! -runs to Sam and hugs her-

Sam: hi sweetie *smiles and picks her up*

Veg: hi mom *hugs her*

Vegeta: good morning Sam

Sam: good morning Vegeta -picks up Veg- hi hun...why don't you and your sister go open your gifts in the living room

Veg: ok mom *smiles and takes Tabitha in the living room*

Vegeta: you bought them gifts?

Sam: didn't you?

Vegeta: I didn't spend money, I made their gifts

Sam: aww how cute...so when's Goku moving in?

Vegeta: *blushes* who said he was?

Sam: you guys are engaged...I don't see why not

Vegeta: well *blushes* we haven't decided if he's going to move here or if I'm moving there with him

Sam: oh...how are you going to feel when your soon to be step-son becomes your son-in-law?

Vegeta: who Goten? I wouldn't be mad at all...he really loves Trunks, so I'm happy

Sam: are you feeling ok? -Takes his temperature- no fever hm...Did you hit your head sleeping?

Vegeta: what are you doing?

Sam: you're acting nice like Goku...did you two...you know...chomp chomp?

Vegeta: *blushes and covers his neck*

Sam: aw you did...I'm happy for you

Vegeta: shut up *blushes*

-loud explosions are heard-

Tabitha: -came in yelling and crying- DADDY! THERE'S A MONSTER OUTSIDE! AND HE TOOK MIMI!

Vegeta: wtf ?! princess, stay inside with your brother...Sam, let's go -leaves with Sam-

(outside)

-enter Broly, Mimi, Goku and Gohan-

Mimi: *crying and yelling* HELP ME ! SOMEBODY HELP!

Broly: Shut up! Nobody can save you!*laughs evilly*

Gohan: *anger* give her back Broly!

Broly: make me!

Goku: Gohan, calm down...he wants you to attack him because he knows you can't beat him alone...he'll kill her

Gohan: dad how can I calm down?! *anger*

Goku: do it for her Gohan

-enter Sam and Vegeta-

Vegeta: *anger* Broly!

Sam: *thinking* he's insane, but smoking hot...look at his body...ok ok enough, he's got your best friend as a hostage*

Broly: -sees Goku- KAKKOROT !

Goku: let her go...now!

Broly: let me think about it...NO!

Mimi: what do you want from me?

Broly: shut up -slaps her face-

Mimi: *yells* OW!

Broly: then keep quiet!

Gohan: that's it -turns ssj2 and goes to attack Broly-

Goku: Gohan! NO!

-Gohan tries to attack Broly, but Broly slams him to the ground so hard that he can't move-

Gohan: -in pain- damn you Broly

Sam: I guess I have to do this...-transforms into a rare rainbow Saiyan warrior- last chance Broly...let her go

Broly: *laughs* bring it sugar queen

Sam: *anger* SUGAR QUEEN !? -Goes to attack him-

(storm clouds form...a bad thunder storm is about to start)

Broly: -throws Mimi into Gohan and takes Sam's arm- before us fight, let's talk privately

Sam: -goes back to normal- um ok? -leaves with Broly-

V/Gk: wtf?

(Meanwhile...)

Broly: I wasn't going to kill her...yet

Sam: then why did you take her?

Broly: to find you

Sam: *gasps and blushes* m...m...me?

Broly: you're beautiful, and I...I...I love you

Sam: *blushes* Broly, I...I -grabs Broly's face and kisses him- love you too

Broly: *smiles* (storm begins) let's get out of the storm

Sam: ok *smiles* -leaves with Broly-

END 3


End file.
